In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, the present transmission power of a User Equipment (UE) cannot exceed the maximum transmission power of the UE, generally the UE notifies an eNB of a difference between the maximum transmission power of the UE and the transmission power of the present Uplink Shared Channel (UL-SCH) through a power headroom report (PHR) procedure, and the base station performs uplink scheduling and link adaptation according the difference, and decides whether to perform power control (e.g., to reduce the transmission power or increase the transmission power, and the amount of power required to be adjusted) to satisfy the requirement that the present transmission power of the UE cannot exceed the maximum transmission power of the UE. The PHR procedure is completed by the UE sending an MAC CE of the PHR to the network side. In the related art, there are following cases of triggering the terminal to report the PHR: the path loss change exceeds the specified threshold, a periodic reporting that a timer times out, the configuration of the PHR is changed, a Scell is activated, and the power back-off caused by the power control exceeds a specified threshold. The triggering and sending procedure of the PHR in the related art is as shown in FIG. 1.
After the Carrier Aggregation (CA) technology is introduced, the UE can communicate with a source base station through a plurality of component carriers (such as a CC1 and a CC2) simultaneously after entering a connected state, and a Primary Cell (Pcell) and a Secondary Cell (Scell) are introduced, and each secondary serving cell is configured with a secondary serving cell identifier. Due to the promotion of the data volume, the number of Scells would increase, for example it can increase to 4, the scenarios would also be expanded, for example an uplink RRH and repeater would be supported. Since a plurality of serving cells are located in the same base station, the protocol architecture of the user plane is not changed, the reporting way of the PHR is only aimed at the introduction of a plurality of serving cells, thus PHRs of all the activated cells require to be reported simultaneously, and since the Pcell may send a Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH) and a Physical Uplink Share Channel (PUSCH) at the same time, a reporting type is added, if the PUCCH and the PUSCH are sent simultaneously, a type 2 is reported, the original is called a type 1, and others are unchanged. The reporting format is as shown in FIG. 2, in the figure, R represents reserved and it is always set as ‘0’, Ci, wherein i is 1 to 7, represents that the PH of a cell corresponding to the secondary serving cell identifier would be reported, for example, if the C1 is ‘1’, it represents that the PH of the secondary serving cell with the secondary serving cell identifier 1 would be reported, and if the C1 is ‘0’, it represents that the PH of the secondary serving cell with the secondary serving cell identifier 1 would not be reported, V represents whether the PH is calculated based on the real transmission or with reference to the format, PH is the reported power headroom, P represents whether the terminal performs power back-off according to the power management, and PCMAX,c represents the PCMAX,c used for calculating the PH. As can be seen from the figure, according to the sequence, a type2 PHR of the Pcell comes first, then comes a type1 PHR of the Pcell, and next comes type1 PHRs of the Scells according to a sequence of the cell identifiers from small to large.
On account of the scarcity of spectrum resources and the sharp increase of mass traffic services of mobile users, the demand for performing hotspot coverage by using a high frequency point such as 3.5 GHz is increasingly apparent, and using low-power nodes becomes a new application scenario, which aims to increase the user throughput and enhance the mobile performance. However, since the signal attenuation of the high frequency point is comparatively severe, the coverage range of the cell is smaller, and the station is not shared with the related cells, thus quite a few companies and operators all tend to seek a new enhanced scheme at present, and Dual Connectivity is one of them. The terminal can keep connections with more than two network nodes simultaneously in the dual connectivity, but the control plane is only connected with one cell therein such as a macro cell, since the difference between wireless environments of different network nodes is relatively great, in order to make the terminal obtain more timely feedback information, one cell of each network node can be configured with the PUCCH, which is used for the terminal performing uplink feedback in the network node. The difference from the carrier aggregation is that the plurality of serving nodes of the terminal are a plurality of base stations, and the time delay between the base stations cannot be ignored. For example, one network node is a macro eNodeB called MeNB, and another network node is a small cell eNodeB called SeNB. Under the background, there has been no disclosed technology with respect to the triggering and sending of the PHR.